Wireless communication systems, such as cellular voice and data networks, typically include multiple wireless access nodes spread over a geographic area through which wireless communication devices can register and receive wireless access to communication services. In many examples, the wireless communication devices are mobile, and can move between wireless coverage areas of the wireless access nodes.
A wireless services provider, such as an operator of a cellular voice and data network, can provide wireless communication services over varied geographic areas, such as cities, metro areas, states, countries, as well as globally. These wireless services providers typically desire to estimate network activity based activities of wireless communication devices. These estimates are typically used for resource planning, equipment upgrades, backhaul scheduling, among others. However, it can be difficult and imprecise to estimate wireless resource changes for each individual wireless access node in a cellular voice and data network.